


Five Times Chandler and Kent Were Companions Of The Doctor And One Time They Took The Slow Path

by phantomreviewer



Category: Doctor Who, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, because I really wanted to make this crossover work?, but i tried, not saying that I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/pseuds/phantomreviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different locations in time and space that Chandler and Kent knew and travelled with the Doctor, and one Whitechapel police station where they stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Chandler and Kent Were Companions Of The Doctor And One Time They Took The Slow Path

**Title:** Five Times Chandler and Kent Were Companions Of The Doctor And One Time They Took The Slow Path  
 **Fandom:** Whitechapel/Doctor Who  
 **Author:**  [](http://phantomreviewer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phantomreviewer.livejournal.com/) **phantomreviewer**  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Chandler/Kent, The Doctor, Miles.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** ITV/BBC  
 **Warnings:** None really.  
 **A/N:** For Christmas I told my sister that I would write her a Whitechapel/Doctor Who crossover with Chandler and Kent as companions as the Doctor. But then I watched the Doctor Who Christmas special and the plot that I'd thought of was regenerated. So it became a 5+1 fic. Because of this there are spoilers for the Doctor Who 2011 Christmas Special involved in the second fic. (Also a slight AU of Torchwood in the fourth fic.)  
 **Summary:** Five different locations in time and space that Chandler and Kent knew and travelled with the Doctor, and one Whitechapel police station where they stayed.

  
_I._   


Really, the Doctor ought to know better than to plant him down on an _alien planet_ and then saying that he had to see a man about a lizard and not to wander off.

Kent knew that he should have been offended that the Doctor had been quite so pleased when the TARDIS had landed them in London -“it’s my favourite city- well, Cardiff, but it’s got that tricky rift in it that makes things nasty- on my favourite planet, you are in for a treat Kent, you really are, wow, London!”- but the rather dingy view of what Kent assumed to be the back end of a building had just been so wonderfully _alien_ that Kent hadn’t had it in him. But, after the Doctor told him to stay in the TARDIS Kent had scoffed.

He knew that he looked human enough to pass (as long as no one looked too closely at his eyes or his teeth) and it was an alien planet, an alien atmosphere and alien ground beneath his feet.

He was just going to have a quick look.

Of course, that was before someone came charging around the corner that the TARDIS was parked by.

“Get out of my way!”

And then he’d been elbowed violently in the stomach and had he ever expected to have a calm and peaceful visit to his first alien planet. It look him only a few seconds to right himself and to look behind him for who he supposed would be chasing the man.

And there _was_ someone following the man, someone who looked rather keen to catch up with the previous man, and what with the circumstances.

It was a good thing that gravity was different here and he’d been getting better at running with the Doctor.

When the other man caught up with them he looked oddly confused with the turn of events. But he turned and spoke into his devices.

“Miles, he’s down. Yup. Yes. Five minutes.”

And then he looked towards Kent and the prone figure and back again.

 “Thank you, erm-”

Kent looked down, so that the other human wouldn’t be looking into his eyes.

“Kent.”

“Thank you, Kent.”

His eyes hurt, the atmosphere was so less moist than it was at home, and his lack of eyelids was causing him pain, and he rubbed around the edges of his eyes.

“Are you erm alright Kent?”

Kent nodded, rubbing around his eyes again. Why hadn’t the Doctor mentioned this to him before they landed on this planet? He supposed that the TARDIS kept herself at a suitable moisture content for him, but really. This infernal planet, with its people and its-

And then he heard the Doctor shouting and he looked up, and the man looked down to him and looked him straight in the eye.

“Kent, I told you not to wander off!”

“Your eyes?”

The Doctor stumbled to a halt in front of the pair- three, of them. The other human, the first one, was unconscious at the feet of the two men.

“Well, looks like you’ve been making friends then Kent.”

“Your eyes.”

Kent raised a hand to cover his eyes, amber etched with violet, hoping that the man wouldn’t pay too much attention to them. But of course the man had.

“Oops, well, this could be problematic. What time is it? Cripes. We better go. What’s your name by the way?”

The Doctor had one hand wrapped around Kent’s shoulder and one around the humans.

“Erm… DI Joseph Chandler of the metropolitan police.”

“Oops, I never like kidnapping members of the police force, but needs must. Five minutes you said? I can do five minutes.”

Kent’s eyes widened in shock, but he could do nothing but follow the Doctor.

“Wait, kidnap?”

They were almost in the TARDIS now and the Doctor was looking over his shoulder furtively.

“Only for a sort while, I assure you. Look, police man, police box it could have been fate. Now in.”

And he shoved both the human, Joseph and Kent into the TARDIS, and following them in, locking the door behind them.

“So, Joseph- can I call you Joe? You’ve already met Kent. He’s an alien. I'm an alien, but a different sort. This is my space ship that can also travel in time and we needed to get out of there. We’ll take you back later. Do you trust me? Yes, no, the answer doesn’t matter because you’re going to. Welcome to the TARDIS Joe!”

The Doctor looked between Kent and the newly acquired companion with a slightly forced smile on his face.

“It’s bigger on the inside?”

The Doctor sighed, and Kent laughed.

His time in the TARDIS was just about to get more interesting.

But perhaps some eye drops next time he visited earth.

 

 

_II._

 

It isn’t that The Doctor forgets that Emerson is co-pilot in a Lancaster that is set to go missing on Christmas Eve, but it’s been so many years since Madge and Reg and Cyril and dear little Lily that when Joseph takes hold of his sleeve in a grasp tight enough to numb his fingers, his mind is blank.

“I’ve only just found him Doctor, we were born over half a century apart, and we would never have met if it weren’t for travelling with you. I will not lose him now.”

And then the Doctor sees the telegram clutched in Joseph’s other hand.

He doesn’t know how the telegram was delivered to the TARDIS, or even why Joseph received it in the first place. 

But he knows what that piece of paper means.

Every planet has them. Every race.  Every war. 

Joseph’s knuckles are white against the tweed of the Doctor’s jacket.

They are in deep space, circling the orbit of a dying star, and the Doctor remembers the foolish and stupid things that people do for love.

“I am so sorry Joseph.”

Because Joseph is nothing but rational, despite of the tightening of his jaw and the grip upon the Doctor’s jacket he nods.

The Doctor doesn’t shake the creases from his sleeve, but in the end it is Joseph who does it for him.

“Take me there.”

The Doctor frowns, but turns to the controls regardless.

“You know that I can’t interfere Joseph, not this time.”

Joseph swallows , just once and the Doctor can hear the sound of folding paper.

“I know Doctor, you can’t cross our time steams over, not even under such circumstances but I’d like to be there. In his time, just-”

It’s the break in Joseph’s voice that encourages  the Doctor to pull the materialisation lever.

The landing isn’t as smooth as The Doctor would have hoped for, he’d have hoped the old girl would have some tact, but Joseph is still standing.

“Are you sure that you want to do this Joseph?”

But before Joseph can answer there is a knock.

And in an instinct that the Doctor can never suppress the Doctor is standing by the TARDIS doors hands gripping the handles.

“Aren’t you going to check the scanners Doctor?”

The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. But the Doctor plays along.

“What’s the fun in that?”

And he wrenches the doors open.

“Oh. Oh. _Oh_.”

The Doctor smiles and then closes the TARDIS door with a slam.

The checking of his watch isn’t subtle, and nor is the frantic tapping and shaking of his wrist, but then his smile grows larger.

“Joseph. It’s for you.”

And Joseph is half convinced that he knows what, or rather who, is standing outside the door, but he can still feel the telegram in his pocket.

Emerson is still wearing his flying gear hand poised to knock again but with the opening door he turns the motion into a wave.

“Happy Christmas Joseph, Doctor. Far too close that one, may I come in?”

And although Joseph’s hand is extended in what looks like the offer of a handshake as soon as Emerson is over the threshold of the TARDIS his arms are wrapped so tightly around Emerson that the Doctor isn’t sure how the man is still breathing.

But, it is Joseph’s face pressed in the tight spaces between Emerson’s shoulder and collar, so the Doctor turns away,

It is a fine art that the Doctor has never successfully mastered, to be able to completely ignore a conversation. He can hear the rustle of paper, and the murmured condolences that Emerson doesn’t need to give, but does so anyway. There is the brushing of skin and the thoughts that the Doctor can’t help but hearing too.

“Doctor, can you take us away? Somewhere with no more war, and where we can see the stars?”

The Doctor has never been one to turn down a request from a friend and the TARDIS always had a soft spot for Emerson.

When he turns around to face them all three of them are smiling.

Both Joseph and Emerson’s eyes are vaguely red-rimmed, but that’s okay, the Doctor thinks as he whirls the TARDIS away from war, they’re happy tears.

 

 

_III._

 

Emerson has never seen the Doctor as excited as he does when the TARDIS starts flashing. Oddly Emerson had thought that the TARDIS flashing police-car blue would have been something to be concerned about it. He’d never quite forgotten what sirens meant in the East End of London.

But the Doctor is charging up and down the console room with a huge grin on his face, so Emerson supposes that it can’t be all that bad. Well, he actually supposes that there’ll be something good _before_ the bad happens.

When they land the Doctor bounds out of the TARDIS leaving Emerson to either follow him or miss the excitement.

The scene that they find themselves to be looks like a war zone, complete with what appears to be an impact event and smouldering boulders. But, in the middle of this there appears to be a figure.

She- or maybe he, Emerson cannot tell, they look strangely blurry, as though the colours making up their face is starting to run and bleed together.

But, speaking of blood…

The Doctor rushed forward but the person standing in the crater only held up a hand to stop him. And, madly the Doctor stopped.

“Inspector! I can help you, please!”

“Doctor, I’m glad you made it. It should be one spectacular light show.”

And then the figure exploded.

The Doctor has told Emerson about regeneration once, just as an offhand comment when Emerson found an old leather jacket and thought that it wasn’t quite the Doctor’s style, but between the Doctor’s shocked excited face and the fire erupting from the person’s frame this appears to be that.

And just as suddenly it is over.

The Doctor was moving towards the figure, now assuredly male, reaching out his hands to grab the man’s shoulders.

“You simply must come with us, Inspector. I insist upon it. You’ve no TARDIS of your own, the old girl would have picked up on it, and the sonic  says that your Gallifreyan. Come, Inspector. There’s plenty of room in the TARDIS with just me and Emerson.”

The man, Inspector – once Emerson would have frowned at the name, but, honestly his companion was the _Doctor_ and his name was hardly a barrel of laughs- waved his hand again.

“On one condition Doctor, and answer honestly. How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.”

The Doctor laughed, and the Inspector blushed, looking towards Emerson for the first time.

“I think that’s answered that question. Inspector, this is Emerson my friend, and Emerson, this is Inspector, my… aren’t we related somehow?”

The Inspector shrugged.

“The family ties are twisted somewhere back there I’m sure.”

“Anyway, Emerson, Inspector, I’m sure you’ll be the greatest of friends.”

And then Inspector caught Emerson’s eye again, and it was his turn to blush.  
  
  
  
 _IV._

 

“Doctor, the minute we set foot through those doors they’re going to know that we don’t fit in.”

Emerson was struggling to keep up with the Doctor who was striving towards the town house as though he owned the place.

“Nonsense Emerson, its 1910, they’re not going to turn us away from a party- I love a good party, I remember back in France this one time- especially if we have _credentials._ ”

Emerson rolled his eyes at the suddenly still form of the Doctor who was now patting down his pockets urgently.

“But Doctor, we don’t have credential, I’m an east end copper from the future and you’re… your.”

Rather than being insulted by this the Doctor nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I am men, and because I’m me I have the psychic paper, guaranteed entry to anything, except fast tracked tickets in Thorpe Park I’ve noticed. Anyway, come on, we’ve a party to attend.”

And, somehow, it worked. Mostly.

“Why do people think that I’m your ward? Oh _Sir Doctor of TARDIS_?”

The Doctor shrugged holding a champagne flute so clumsily that Emerson was tempted to take it off him before he broke something, or even risked drinking it.

“You barely look old enough to be anyone’s guardian.”

The Doctor scoffed.

“There are some planets that I’m still not legally old enough to drive in! Anyway, we’re in aren’t we? It’s a party, mingle, have fun!”

The Doctor shook his hands in childish glee and, as Emerson had feared, the contents of the glass went flying.

Into their host.

“Sir Doctor of TARDIS, Lord Emerson Kent, I do hope that this isn’t a reaction to the quality of the champagne.”

The Doctor coughed and quickly passed the –now empty- glass to a passing guest who looked mildly affronted.

“Ah no, of course not Sir Joseph Lewis Chandler, I’ll… just leave you two to talk about, I don’t know carnations and apricots, whatever people talk about at parties.”

Emerson frowned at the Doctor’s retreating back, and was slightly pleased to catch Sir Joseph doing the same.

“He’s a peculiar one your guardian.”

Emerson hummed in agreement, about to expand upon the list in his head about the Doctor’s flaws as a guardian when he remembered the champagne.

“Surely sir, your jacket?”

Sir Joseph looked at this cuff of his jacket with distaste and began to shrug the outfit off.

“Joseph, or Joe is fine, there is no need for sir. If you wouldn’t mind?”

He gestured to his shoulder with his chin.

“I was stationed abroad and my shoulder has never been the same since.”

Emerson flushed faintly, but swallowed it back helping Joseph off with his jacket.

“Ah, thank you. I’ll have one of the servants get it cleaned for me.”

He slung the garment over the nearest chair back- Emerson contained a brief feeling of any surprise that the Doctor hadn’t managed to fall over that too.

“Now Emerson would you like to retire to the smoking room to continue our conversation?”

The room although not crowded, appeared relatively full and Emerson was confused as to how he’d captured the attention of who appeared to be a major figure – even the Doctor had heard of him.

“Won’t you be missed?”

Joe laughed.

“Oh, certainly not. My sisters are holding court perfectly well. A bachelor such as myself can only hold the attentions of the married so long.”

So Emerson nodded, faintly wondering why the Doctor had brought them here at all. For it genuinely seemed like a normal party, with normal human pleasant guests and hosts.

Half an hour later when he came charging into the smoking room to the embarrassment of Emerson and the confusion of Joe- the door had been locked with intent- he realised.

Emerson took the opportunity to rearrange the collar of his jacket as the Doctor spoke.

“- see Sir Joseph, this is the day. And I thought that there was something peculiar about it. So here I came with young Emerson here and it’s a happy ending – I will never understand the compulsion you humans have for kissing Emerson, I really won’t- but all that remains is for you to pack a bag Sir Joseph. Surely you don’t want to travel time and space in your shirtsleeves?”

It was Sir Joseph’s turn to grown, but the Doctor threw down the newspaper that he’d been clutching into his lap.

“What’s this?”

The Doctor shook his head.

“Only the finest newspaper in the world at this time, but never mind that, read it. Read it.”

So Sir Joseph’s eyes scanned the page.

“Sir Joseph Chandler… respectable bachelor… _missing_ … evening of family entertainment… wasn’t seen leaving the premises. But Sir Doctor, this newspaper is dated for three days’ time.”

The Doctor beamed.

“Exactly, better get a move on then. Come on Emerson, help your boyfriend. Maybe the TARDIS will give you bunkbeds? Come in Sir Joseph, chop chop. There’s somewhere I want to take you. New York, 24th July, 2011. You know what, New York is cool.”  
  
  
  
 _V._

 

The problem was, the Doctor thought, was that he secretly had quite a soft spot for UNIT.

You don’t live; work and respect people for regenerations just to shrug them off at a moment’s notice.

So all in all, when the TARDIS- sneaky little Sexy that she was- broadcast one of UNIT’s radio transmissions into the console room “Trap One to Windmill 345, back-up required, repeat, back-up required. Trap One out” he couldn’t help but point the TARIDS in the right direction to help them out.

He had less of a soft spot for Torchwood, regardless of good old Captain Jack, having met the team and seen their tactics at works.

It was only when he had his hand on the TARDIS doors when the TARDIS radio crackled back into life.

“- I repeat, Torchwood operatives are on the scene. Trap One out.”

The Doctor scowled at the TARDIS but couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“It’s a good job I like you, it’s a good job I like you.”

And he opened the door into- relative calm.

“Ah, good afternoon Doctor, thank you for coming.”

He expected there to be chaos, soldiers running around a quarry with those funny hats on and more than a few guns being waved about. Instead there were a few guards standing talking to each other quietly in a calm mobile control unit.

“Ah, hello Major Chandler, so good to meet you again. Colonel Mace not in charge today? When even is today?”

Major Chandler saluted the Doctor sharply, before turning and gesturing him to follow.

“Colonel Mace is on his honeymoon and wouldn’t recognise you in your current regeneration, it is March the 15th, 2009 and there is a potential invasion of the Butterfly People. And Torchwood are insisting on sending representatives.”

The Doctor picked up the hastily photocopied hand-outs –still warm- that littered the Major’s relatively tidy desk. Tidy for a UNIT Major at any rate.

“Butterfly People hmm? They’ve already been very friendly to me. You haven’t gone and done something to annoy them have you? They’re normally such a gentle, creative race.”

Major Chandler massaged his temple, fingers skimming the rim of his cap.

“Well, they are currently thinking up gentle and creative means of wreaking havoc to the northern hemisphere. If you wouldn’t mind Doctor?”

The Doctor put down the hastily folded paper aeroplane and opened his mouth to respond when Major Chandler frowned, help up one finger to silence the Doctor and raised the other to his earpiece.

“Receiving you, yes. Understood. Send them in.”

The Doctor turned and leant to look at the opening doors, just to the right of the TARDIS.

“The representatives of Torchwood Three. Doctor this is-”

But the Doctor was already striding towards the figure flanked by soldiers.

“Emerson Kent, I remember you! How are you, what are you doing here?”

Emerson smiled at the Doctor and then looked towards Major Chandler.

  
“Oh, of course, where are my manners? Emerson Kent, this is Major chandler of UNIT. Now, that’s out of the way why don’t we get down to business, hey? These Butterfly People then-”

He could see Major Chandler shaking his head in his peripheral vision, but paid him no heed.

“I’m Torchwood’s official liaison with UNIT Doctor. Major, I’ve the requested files regarding the Butterfly People and Dr. Harper chose to join your medical unit in case he was needed. Captain Jack sends his apologise for not joining us.”

Both Major Chandler and the Doctor pulled incredulous faces at this and Emerson grinned.

“You know what he’s like. Will kick himself when it gets back to him that you’re here Doctor.”

The Doctor sent his paper aeroplane flying across the room.

As it turned out Emerson and Major Chandler had liaised previously and worked well together, although the matter was less one of military  might and more misaligned satellites causing a painful sound wave.

“it’s a surprise you don’t have the Judoon over due to noise pollution”, the Doctor had berated.

It was a simple enough problem for the Doctor to fix, using the TARDIS to pull the problem satellite into a marginally different position. 

It was easy.

  
“Should it be making that noise Doctor?”

It might have been easy but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want company.

He’d opened up the video connexion between the Butterfly People using the sonic before telling the communications office to apologise profusely before shepherding Major Chandler and Emerson into the TARDIS. Neither of them had commented on her being bigger on the inside. The Major had looked around with a quizzical look on his face and Emerson had merely nodded.

As it turned out the TARDIS shouldn’t have been making that noise and there was a sudden bang and everything lurched to the right.

The Doctor clutched onto the console and managed to remain standing but the Major and Emerson weren’t so lucky.

“You crafty little minx,” he muttered as he watched the two men attempt to right themselves.

Major Chandler’s hat and earpiece had fallen from him on impact with the TARDIS floor and the Doctor picked them up from where they had rolled towards him

“- worked sir, don’t know why but their ships are leaving the-”

“Very good,” the Doctor interrupted, “but the Major and Emerson Kent are coming with me for a bit. A nice holiday for them. Fully deserved, don’t you agree? So glad. Okay. Bye then.”

He turned back to look at Major Chandler and Emerson Kent, who were both standing awkwardly next to each other, arms crossed. Who were looking back at him as though he’d gone mad.

“What do you say, just one trip?”

 

 

_\+ I._

 

 

Miles looked slightly aggravated when he knocked on Chandler’s office door.  


Chandler knew better than to turn his sergeant away when he had that look upon his face, and instead waved him in barely looking away from his work.

“What is it Miles?”

Miles stood in front of Chandler’s desk, arms crossed and a frown in his face.

“Sir, there’s a man here to see you. Don’t know how he got in but he says that it’s important, and he won’t be turned away. Believe me, we’ve tried.”

Chandler sighed, closing the file on his desk and looking up at Miles. There was no doubt in his mind who his errant visitor could be and he was astounded that Miles had been able to cope this long without having him escorted from the premises.

“Send him in Miles.”

Miles frowned at him again, but Chandler gestured towards the door with his head.

And the Doctor came bounding into the room.

It couldn’t be anyone other than the Doctor really.

“Doctor, don’t touch anything, we’re in the middle of an investigation here.”

Even as he said this he was standing up and extended his hand for the Doctor to shake. The Doctor had regretfully come to accept that Chandler wasn’t quite as tactile as he was used too. But the Doctor didn’t really seem to mind, having your life saved tended to nullify any complaints on the Doctor’s behalf.

“Wait a moment if you will Doctor, this isn’t a conversation that you should only be having with me. No matter what you’ve come to day.”

The Doctor mimed zipping his lips as he sat down on Chandler’s seat.

Chandler resisted the urge to knock on his own window before he opened the door.

“Kent, could you step in here a moment please?”

He saw Mansell frown as he turned back into his office. 

Chandler was still standing by the door when Kent came in, closing the door behind him. Looking between Chandler and the Doctor, Kent smiled and then turned to perch on the edge of Chandler’s desk between the two of them.

“So, you coming with me today?”

Chandler sighed, it was going to be one of those visits then. There was a slight repetitive nature to the Doctor, although Kent had theorised that his visits actually took part decades apart in his time line. Maybe, one day he’d ask.

“Doctor-”

“But it’d be so much fun to have another couple on the TARDIS and imagine the travelling.”

Kent rolled his eyes looking towards Chandler.

However, Chandler flicked his eye towards the glass threw which none of the team were sparing them a glance.

“Doctor, we’ve told you, you can’t talk like that here.”

The Doctor sighed, leaning forward on his hands looking at Chandler through his fingers.

“Why not? You work with death and pain and crime all day, why can’t you be happy when you can? You can always be happy and yourself if you come with me. Come on, I’m offering you alien worlds, historic times, a new life and each other, what else can I do to convince you?”

Chandler shook his head, whilst Kent had frozen arms crossed against his chest.

“Doctor, we’ve told you before, we’re quite happy where we are.”

The Doctor turned to Kent and took his fingers away from his face with a wry grin.

“I doubted I’d be able to convince you. But it was worth a try. Another one.  But I’ll come back, probably. I owe you two after all, and I’m not one to forget my friends”.

The Doctor stood up, smiling sadly.

“I’ll just… go then. There wouldn’t happen to be a police helmet anywhere about would there?”

Kent snorted and Chandler shrugged.

“I’m sure I’ll find one. Somewhere.”

The door swung shut quietly and Kent looked back to Chandler having followed the Doctor out of the room with his eyes.

“He’ll be back you know.”

Chandler coughed.

“Of course he will.”

And then they heard Miles’ voice through the closed door.

“Oi, you can’t take that, this is a police station.”

Chandler shook his head and Kent’s face broke out in a smile.

“Madman, an utter madman.”

Chandler’s attention turned from the doorway and lingered on Kent for a fraction of a moment too long. He looked always hesitant before he swallowed and gave a small smile.

Kent understood the unasked question and nodded, standing up from Chandler’s desk and holding out his own hand.

Chandler squeezed back, before reaching towards the door.

Time for a new life.  



End file.
